Segredos de Aço
by Pokeinny
Summary: Phoenix e Maya nunca pensaram que Edgeworth era um fã daquele desenho. Não tem pairings, talvez insinue um pouco de Phoenix/Franziska, mas só. Só de um capítulo.


**Não, nenhum dos personagens dessa história pertencem a mim. u.u**

Isso foi uma idéia tosca que eu tive do nada. Eu adoro o Miles, mas eu acho tão demais zoar ele! *-* Enfim, divirtam-se, crianças. Nenhum samurai foi ferido enquanto essa Fic foi escrita.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Parecia uma tarde comum. Como se nada de inesperado pudesse acontecer.

Eu olhava pela janela do escritório, admirando a bela paisagem daquele fim de tarde. Finas nuvens cobriam o céu alaranjado como um manto de seda rosa. O sol timidamente se escondia por trás dos prédios, e logo sumiria de vista até o próximo amanhecer. Os últimos raios de sol coloriam a cidade em um delicado tom de laranja. Se olhado pela janela, um tanto mais longe do que eu estava, era como um quadro pintado pela Mãe Natureza.

Maya, minha ajudante, logo surgiu ao meu lado, me empurrando um pouco para o lado para que pudesse apreciar a vista pela janela aberta. Uma brisa soprou, acariciando seus longos cabelos negros. Ela olhou para mim com aqueles dois olhos escuros e inocentes, mas eu não tirava o olhar do exterior.

"Fazia tempo que a tarde não ficava tão bonita aqui." comentei, finalmente virando minha cabeça para Maya. Pude averiguar um largo, doce sorriso estampado em sua face.

"Verdade, né?" ela respondeu com estusiasmo. "Dá vontade de ficar deitado, assistindo episódios de 'O Samurai de Aço' e comendo pipoca a tarde inteirinha.". Suspirei.

"Você e esse Samurai de Aço... achei que era um desenho pra criancinhas de dez anos."

"Ah, Nick, mas é tão legal! E você não diga nada, que o seu toque de celular é a música tema do Samurai de Aço!" ela disse, estufando as duas bochechas coradas com indignação.

Não sei como, consegui sorrir. A ingenuidade daquela garota sempre me animava. Resolvi nem comentar que fora ela que colocara aquele toque em meu celular. Mas logo, meu sorriso sumiu, e um olhar de indignação surgiu em meus olhos azul-petróleo. Lembrara de uma coisa. Raios.

"Que foi? Que cara é essa?" ela perguntou, agitando a mão em frente a meu rosto. "Ah, não..."

"Ah não o quê?" ela perguntou de novo.

"Droga, lembrei que tenho que ir ao Escritório dos Promotores. Tenho que ir pegar uns documentos com o Edgeworth..." grunhi. Maldição. Não estava com a mínima vontade de ir pegar um táxi e ir até lá pegar umas drogas de documentos sobre um caso em que estava trabalhando. Eu tinha investigado o dia inteiro, com direito a apenas um cachorro-quente de almoço. Estava fadigado, não queria nem sair do escritório até o dia seguinte... é, ser um advogado profissional não era nada fácil. Especialmente quando se é Phoenix Wright.

"Ah, então vamos logo!"

"Bah... vamos." resmunguei.

Em pouco tempo, estávamos em frente ao ponto de táxi. Um taxista nos notou. Entramos no automóvel. Ordenei ao homem que nos levasse até o tal Escritório, e lá fomos nós. Maya, claro, queria ir com a janela aberta, para que pudesse colocar a cabeça para fora. Nunca gostei desse hábito. Algum dia algum carro ainda iria arrancar a cabeça dela, e eu teria que ir ao tribunal como testemunha declarar contra o assassino. Por sorte, isso nunca aconteceu.

Ao chegarmos, paguei o taxista, e desembarcamos do veículo. Estávamos bem em frente ao escritório. Maya nem notou meus grunhidos de indignação, estava ocupada demais saltitanto para dentro do prédio, abrindo as duas portas de vidro com as delicadas mãos. Entrei logo depois dela.

Nos dirigíamos ao elevador, quando notei uma certa presença indesejada em frente à porta deste mesmo.

Franziska von Karma. Insira barulho de trovões aqui.

Tentei dar meia-volta. Maya me impediu.

"Maya, por favor... não... podemos voltar amanhã..." murmurei. Claro, a resposta foi não. A jovem médium literalmente me arrastou até o elevador. E lá estava a promotora de cabelo curto e azul-claro, obviamente com um chicote na mão. As roupas dela sempre me lembravam as de uma domadora de leões. E isso me apavorava mais ainda. Maya fez aquilo de propósito, aposto.

Ah, droga, ela me notou. Virou a cabeça, e me deparei com aqueles olhos azuis, frios, me encarando severamente. Um sorrisinho maligno brotou em seus lábios.

"Olá, senhor Phoenix Wright." ela disse sarcasticamente, aquela doce e melódica voz ecoando em meus ouvidos, me dando um frio terrível na espinha.

"B-bom dia, senhorita v-von Karma_..." 'Não demonstrar medo... senão ela vai sentir o medo e me morder... ou me chicotear.'_ pensei. É uma pena, porque logo depois, uma horrível sensação de queimadura invadiu minha bochecha. Dei alguns passos para trás, grunhindo. Aquela droga de chicote, um dia eu ainda arrancaria aquilo das mãozinhas enluvadas dela... "P-por que você fez isso!?"

"Seu tolo! Não é 'bom dia', é 'boa tarde'!" ela exclamou. "Não acredito que você me agrediu por causa dis-" _CRACK _"A-AIAIIII!"

"Não reclame, seu estúpido tolo que apenas diz coisas tolas e sem sentido. Tolo!"

"Nhgh... como desejar, senhorita..." murmurei, massageando meu peito dolorido. Mas o que era aquilo, um massacre? Bom, não foi tão ruim quanto a vez em que ela me chicoteou até que eu desmaiasse...

Até que enfim. O elevador. Corri para dentro, e Maya fez o mesmo. Mas nãããããoooo, eu ainda teria que aguentar a Senhorita Perfeição até o décimo terceiro andar!! Me deu vontade de chorar, mas fiquei calado.

Ela me encarava. De novo. Com aqueles olhos frios e calculistas. Com a cabeça baixa, como um cachorrinho que acabara de levar uma bronca do dono, eu olhava meus próprios sapatos de couro negro, tentando evitar encarar a promotora. Ela poderia entender aquilo como uma ameaça, e me chicotearia lindamente se o fizesse. Por sorte, sobrevivemos até o décimo terceiro andar, onde ela desembarcou do elevador.

Não sei bem por que, nem como, mas minha rouca voz saiu de meus lábios em um "Tchau, senhorita von Karma.".

Péssima idéia. Outra chicotada, dessa vez no braço. Grunhi. Mas que droga... Maya nunca levava chicotadas. Só eu. De onde vem tanto ódio de mim, eu não tinha bem certeza. Ou talvez tivesse.

As portas do elevador iam se fechando, e parece que consegui averiguar um sorriso na cara pálida da jovem promotora. E depois, histéricos risos malignos ecoaram nas paredes do elevador.

Maya estivera muda até o presente momento, mas só depois resolveu falar. "Uau, Nick, três chicotadas em um dia?"

"Isso é pouco, considerando o número de chicotadas que eu levo geralmente..."

Até que enfim. Décimo quinto andar. Parecia uma eternidade. Saímos do elevador, e fomos até o final do corredor. Estávamos em frente a uma porta de madeira, lustrosa como sempre, com uma maçaneta de ouro maciço, e uma placa de mesmo material grudada, onde estava escrito: "Miles Edgeworth". A riqueza daquele promotor me irritava. Ele trabalhava menos que eu, mas ganhava muito mais.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, e Maya logo perguntou: "Não deveríamos bater na porta antes de entrar?"

"Não. Por causa do Edgeworth, tive que sair do escritório, pegar um táxi, e encarar a Princesa Perfeita ali no elevador. Não devo nada a ele.". Eu não estava de muito bom humor mesmo. Se não tivesse levado as chicotadas, ainda seria diferente, maaaas...

A jovem encolheu os ombros. Abri a porta, e entramos.

Me deparei com uma das cenas mais inesperadas possíveis.

Lá estava ele. Sentado em uma cadeira de couro. Cantarolando uma certa musiquinha. Polindo uma estátua de ouro. Mas não qualquer estátua. Uma estátua do...

"...Samurai de Aço?" Maya murmurou. Assim que notou nossa presença, o promotor parou de cantarolar a musiquinha, que por acaso, era o tema do desenho animado. Arremessou a estátua para dentro de uma gaveta em sua mesa, jogou no chão o pano cor-de-vinho com que polia a estátua, e dois olhos cinzentos nos encararam friamente.

"W-Wright, Maya! Não sabem bater na porta antes de entrar!?" ele reclamou, cruzando os braços. Tentei não rir. Não consegui. E Maya também parecia não ter conseguido.

"Uau, Edgeworth, eu nem fazia idéia..." caçoei entre risos. Consegui ouvi-lo resmungando silenciosamente para si mesmo. Provavelmente dizia 'devia ter deixado isso para quando chegasse em casa.' Mas não importava, agora a imagem já estava gravada em minha memória. Por uma eternidade.

"Para que vieram aqui, afinal?" ele perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível. Estava muito sem-graça. Pobre Edgeworth... ou não. Ah, as possibilidades. Podia chantageá-lo pelo resto da vida com isso. Imaginei. _'Edgewoooorth, me deixe ganhar o caso, ou diga adeus à sua estátua do Samuraaaai...'_

Finalmente paramos de rir. Me aproximei da mesa de carvalho maciço que nos separava, e ainda com um riso aqui e ali, falei. "Viemos aqui pra pegar uns documentos do-". Ele nem deixou eu terminar de falar, já foi empurrando os papéis para mim apressadamente.

"Aqui. Agora vão."

"Ah, mas pra quê a pressa, meu velho amigo? Não estamos ocupados mesmo. Vamos conversar!"

"Não tenho nada pra conversar com vocês, vão embora." Ele disse rapidamente. Flagramos Miles Edgeworth polindo uma estátua do protagonista de um desenho animado, cantarolando a musiquinha tema do mesmo desenho. E ele mesmo sabia bem que isso o custaria muito caro. Aaaah, muito, muito caro.

"Aaaaah, mas que pena, Edgeworth... eu tenho tanto assunto hoje!"

"Pois eu não."

"Ah, Senhor Edgeworth, não se apresse! Podemos jogar um pouco de conversa fora, temos tempo de sobra mesmo!" Maya disse, sorrindo. Ele suspirou com certo aborrecimento. Sabia que não ganharia aquele argumento. "O que querem?"

"Eu queria saber... foi no episódio 187 em que o Samurai de Aço luta com um batalhão de monstros do Magistrado Malvado?"

Pronto. A pergunta de Maya foi suficiente para que caíssemos na gargalhada de novo. O promotor de vestimenta fúschia – ou magenta, de acordo com ele mesmo – não parecia nada contente. Fui direto ao ponto.

"A quanto tempo você é um fã desse desenho, Edgeworth?"

"Hah! Vocês não podem provar que sou um fã."

"Claro que podemos. Você estava polindo uma estátua de ouro do Samurai de Aço." Maya respondeu.

"Ah... essa estátua? É da sobrinha do Detetive Gumshoe.". Por incrível que pareça, meu Magatama reagiu. Vi quatro cadeados, com correntes pesadas envolvendo o corpo do promotor. Claro, só eu podia vê-las. Apenas quem possuia a pequena peça de esmeralda – que eu ganhara de Maya alguns anos atrás – podia vê-los, e naquele caso, só eu podia. Cadeados que aparecem quando uma pessoa tenta esconder os segredos em sua alma. Quanto mais cadeados, mais profundo o segredo.

'_Nossa, isso que é tentar esconder um segredo. Ainda mais um tão óbvio.'_ pensei. "E a musiquinha que estava cantarolando?"

"Quem, eu?"

"Não, eu." eu disse ironicamente. "Não minta, Edgeworth. É óbvio."

Um cadeado se quebrou. Me surpreendi que todos não tinham se quebrado ainda_. 'Que coisa tosca, tentar esconder um segredo tão óbvio. Coisas que o orgulho faz...'_

"I-isso não prova nada."

"Ah, mesmo? E aquele boneco do Samurai de Aço enorme atrás de você? Você ganhou aquilo da Oldbag, aquela velha chata que tanto detesta, e ele continua ali. Ou você ama a velha, ou você ama o boneco."

"E-ei! Como você-?"

"Está escrito embaixo dos pés do boneco. 'Com amor, Oldbag'."

"... quem te deu permissão pra investigar-?".

"Eu não sabia que você ainda brincava com bonecas, senhor Edgeworth" Maya interrompeu com um esperto sorriso em seus lábios. Edgeworth deu um forte tapa na mesa, como sempre faz no tribunal, e protestou.

"Isso é uma figura de ação!!" ele respondeu, irritadíssimo. Lá se foi outro cadeado. Continuei meu interrogatório, sempre sorrindo, tentando não rir. Definitivamente, um interrogatório muito bizarro, que jamais pensei em realizar. Só ver a cara de desespero dele me deixava contente. Mas que sacanagem, aposto que ele nunca havia pensado em ser pego no ato de polir uma estátuazinha de ouro e ter que encarar uma série de questões "incrivelmente sérias" sobre isso.

"Ela estava me ameaçando. Viria até aqui com aquela pistola de raios maligna se eu o jogasse fora..."

"Está bem, Edgeworth.... você venceu."

"Eh? Venci?". Ele parecia aliviado. Pobre Edgeworth. Por um momento, suas esperanças de sair ileso daquele incidente haviam aumentado. Mal sabia ele que eu tinha uma armadilha em mente. Considerando como ele estava nervoso, como uma testemunha qualquer no tribunal, falaria alguma besteira sob pressão. Discretamente cutuquei Maya. Ela entendeu a mensagem.

"Se você fosse mesmo um fã... você saberia que no episódio 357, o Samurai de Aço é eliminado pelo Magistrado Malvado, mas o Rei de Tungstênio revive ele no fim..." ela disse. Logo em seguida, Edgeworth falou uma das maiores idiotices que poderia falar naquela hora.

"Está equivocada! No episódio 357, o Samurai de Aço batalha com o Magistrado Malvado para salvar a Princesa de Sucata até que...". Realizando a besteira que havia falado, tudo que fez foi dizer, bem baixinho: "Ah, droga."

"HÁ! Eu sabia!" exclamei triunfantemente, apontando com o dedo indicador para a cara pálida do homem. Ele engoliu em seco. A descrição do episódio 357 custou ao promotor um outro cadeado.

"E-espere! Eu só disse isso porque detesto ver pessoas mal-informadas... a, hm, sobrinha do Gumshoe me contou sobre esse episódio, e acabei lembrando.". Nesse ponto, ele já estava suando. _'Vamos, Phoenix, só mais um cadeado!'_

Faltava alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Precisávamos de mais uma prova... acariciei meu queixo com a mão, tentando pensar. Maya fazia o mesmo. Edgeworth suspirou, aliviado. Droga! Se tivessemos mais uma prova, só mais uma...

...............................

Um celular começa a tocar.

O tema do Samurai de Aço.

Pesquisei em meu bolso, mas quando vi meu celular, notei que ele não estava tocando. Como Maya tinha o mesmo toque, também checou seu celular. Também não tocava. Mas então...

Edgeworth ficou vermelho. Não sei se de vergonha, ou se de raiva. Mas em sua cara pálida, era fácil notar. Era seu celular tocando, em cima da mesa. Ele lentamente dirigiu sua mão até o aparelho, colocou-o em seu ouvido e apertou um botãozinho.

"E-Edgeworth na escuta... A-ah, Gumshoe......... não é nada... s-sério............ okay... Gumshoe, posso fazer uma pergunta?... POR QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE ME CHAMAR AGORA!?"

Desligou e jogou o celular na mesa, e este deslizou até o outro lado, caindo em meu colo. Rimos. Muito. Olhei a tela do celular, e pude ver que era mesmo do Edgeworth. Estava escrito "Miles Edgeworth" na tela. Me custou ver as letrinhas na tela, meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ah, como rir faz bem!

"C-calem-se! Eu nego as acusações! Todas!"

"Edgeworth... desista. Você perdeu." eu disse, após terminar de rir. Repousei uma mão sobre o ombro do promotor, tentando consolá-lo com um sorrisinho simpático. Mas o olhar dele era tão amedrontador que parecia perfurar a alma. Não que eu não estivesse aocstumado com aquele olhar. Era o mesmo de quando eu estava vencendo um argumento contra ele no tribunal. Aposto que ele estava se segurando ao máximo para não dar um tapa em minha mão. Ou pular em mim e me estrangular. De qualquer jeito, recuei a mão. O olhar... ele queima. Ter dois olhos acinzentados e quase sem brilho roubando a sua alma não é nada divertido.

"Ah, senhor Edgeworth, não se preocupe! A gente mantém isso entre nós!" a simpática jovem disse, sorrindo ternamente. Aaaaah, lá se foram minhas possibilidades... nada de chantagens... teria que jurar que não contaria para ninguém.

"... vocês juram?"

"... juramos?"

"Claro que juramos, Nick!"

Fizemos um tal juramento incrivelmente longo sobre não contarmos para ninguém sobre aquilo. E lógico, não contaríamos mesmo. Promessa é dívida... mas enfim... lá se foi o último cadeado. Viva.

Devolvi o celular ao promotor, e ele imediatamente foi mudar o toque. "Foi o Gumshoe que colocou esse toque aqui. Eu juro. Mas não vou mentir, o toque jé estava na memória do celular...". Fechou os punhos, raspando duas fileiras de dente umas contra as outras. Pobre Gumshoe. Aquilo significaria uma significante perda de salário para o bom detetive. Aposto que ele nunca mais encostou no celular do Edgeworth depois daquilo.

Estávamos saindo pela porta do escritório, quando uma grossa e familiar voz nos chamou.

"Ei, Maya."

"Sim, senhor Edgeworth."

"Você... coleciona cartas? Do Samurai de Aço?"

"Claro! Tenho quase a coleção toda! Só me falta o Rei de Tungstênio..."

"Perfeito."

Edgeworth se abaixou da cadeira, procurando alguma coisa embaixo da mesa de carvalho. Logo ele emergiu, com uma pasta nas mãos, daquelas executivas que usamos para trabalhar. Continuei confuso. Ele abriu a pasta com um tal código de números de quatro dígitos. Quando vi, não acreditei.

Aquilo não era uma pasta executiva. Parecia, mas não era. Ao invés de documentos importantes, dentro dela havia várias folhas de plástico, protegendo incontáveis cartas com personagens do Samurai de Aço. Maya parecia tão feliz que ia explodir. Eu? Eu fiquei sem fala.

"Você tem aquela carta Ultra Rara da Rainha de Platina?"

"Tenho repetida!"

"Ótimo! Se você me der uma delas, eu te dou uma carta repetida que eu tenho do Rei de Tungstênio, ainda mais uma do Executivo de Zinco. Aí nós dois teremos uma coleção completa."

"Ouviu, Nick? Eu vou ter uma coleção completa!"

Nem disse nada. Eu não sabia nada sobre o Samurai de Aço, e preferia não saber a me juntar aos dois ali, conversando freneticamente sobre cartas e episódios e sejá lá o que for. Enquanto eles conversavam, sentei no confortável sofá rosa do escritório. Quer dizer... aquele escritório todo é rosa. Até as cortinas. E é tudo caro e confortável. Bah.

Por sorte, logo eles terminaram a conversa de... dez minutos? Talvez menos. Enfim. Finalmente pudemos sair porta afora. Edgeworth parecia feliz. Como se um peso enorme tivesse saido de suas costas. Nos despedimos, e nos dirigimos até o elevador. Entramos.

Parou no décimo terceiro andar. "Ah, meu Deus..."

Ótimo! Franziska von Karma! Insira trovões aqui. De novo.

"Ora ora ora, olá de novo, Phoenix Wright."

"Olá, senhorita von Karma. Ou devo dizer, _boa tarde_?". Por algum golpe do destino, ela não me agrediu, mas levantou umas das delicadas sobrancelhas e suspirou. Maya, como a garota incrivelmente corajosa que é, se escondeu atrás de mim. Como se eu fosse algum tipo de escudo.

O ar parecia tenso enquanto esperávamos o elevador chegar ao térreo. Até que a Miss Perfeição puxou conversa.

"Vocês demoraram lá em cima. Por quê?"

Eu cheguei a pensar que ela havia estado me perseguindo. Era um tanto assustador pensar na possibilidade. "Conversando... sobre um caso."

Silêncio. Até chegarmos no térreo. Saímos do elevador, nos dirigindo ao mesmo destino: as portas de vidro que nos convidavam a sair para a rua. Ela continuava me olhando. E eu a observando com o canto do olho. Aquilo era apavorante. Talvez ela estivesse procurando algum ponto em que pudesse me acertar com o chicote. E eu ali, observando cada movimento seu em retribuição.

Logo saímos do prédio, e seguimos caminhos diferentes. Mas antes, novamente não sei porque, me virei e falei em um tom um tanto alto, para que pudesse ouvir. "Tchau, senhorita Perfeição!"

Eu e Maya saímos correndo dali. E ela nos perseguiu por um curto tempo, com o chicote na mão, enquanto ríamos. Depois desistiu e voltou para o Escritório, provavelmente para ir buscar seu carro.

Maya pedia que um táxi parasse ali, fazendo sinais com as mãos. Conseguimos que um deles parasse. Entramos.

O táxi ia se dirigindo a nosso escritório. Olhei pela janela, e observei as estrelas nitidamente brilhando no céu semi-escuro do começo da noite. Bela paisagem, bela paisagem.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me digam o que acharam com Reviews. A Titia Pokeinny ama reviews 8D**


End file.
